


Secondhand Scars

by paranoidparsnip



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Eri is incredibly abusive and a huge d-bag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Pre/post Unforgiven Doll ending, Spoilers for Yeonho's route, Tei isn't much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidparsnip/pseuds/paranoidparsnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was just how owners were, he didn't hate them for it.<br/>(Pre and Post "Unforgiven Doll" ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondhand Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for cringe worthy, dark content?  
> Me neither.  
> Let's roll.

**Secondhand Scars**

 

The crowd around them was abuzz with joyous shrieks and laughter, enjoyment from all sides as families and couples rode on various rides. Lighthearted pleasure was the purpose of the amusement park, where the toils of daily life could be forgotten in the thrill of a roller coaster or in the mild spinning of a merry-go-round. At least, that's what it was supposed to be. As the sun beamed down on bench where Eri and Yeonho sat, the happy bubble could not be found.

Yeonho was trembling with nerves still new to being human after the roller coaster that Eri had wanted to go on so badly. Shaking like the world was ending, needles and pins in his fingertips from fear. He wanted to cry, he wanted to go home, he wanted to vomit, but above those he wanted her to be enjoying herself. Putting on a brave smile, he assured her that he would be fine, yet the lack of blood in his face said otherwise. The merry-go-round had been fine, not too much movement or too fast paced. Plus it was something from her past that she cherished! He could handle that for her, it was fairly slow and predictable. But the other one...

"I'm sorry, master..." he manage to say, clenching his teeth in the least noticeable way he could to keep them from chattering.

She apologized for making him ride it, looking a little different. He didn't like her looking that way, it wasn't her fault. It was his for being so pathetic. Yeonho had never claimed to be brave, nor did he make any attempts to prove otherwise, but he at least didn't want to bring Eri down.

"No... you're not having fun because of me. I'm just troubling you."

"Don't say that." She said with a sigh. "Don't worry about things like that. Let's just stay here until you're better, alright?"

She was having to wait for him to get better, when she could be having fun. Eri was only putting up with him to be pleasant.

"I... can ride more. I'm fine now." He focused hard, trying to will the rising mass of bile down again. He ended up narrowing his eyes in determination. It was a failed effort, as she mentioned with concern that he still looked queasy.

By now, he was bargaining, almost begging for them to go on other rides. She needed to enjoy herself. She needed to be happy. He needed her to be happy. Another wave of nausea struck him, causing his eyes to water a little. He prayed that maybe Eri hadn't seen. Turning back to his owner on the bench, Yeonho realized from the level gaze cast upon him that she noticed and wasn't buying his facade. Her expression had lowered to a displeased one and he instinctively recoiled, apologizing again.

Confused, she asked him why he was sorry.

"You seem... mad because of me. I'm weak... so I worry you. I have to make master happy." Without waiting for an answer, he quickly added, "I'm sorry, master. I'll be better next time, I'll be nicer." Yeonho's voice trembled in desperation. He hated that he was weak, that he was always a disappointment. _I'll try harder, I'll try harder, I'll try harder even if it kills me and leaves me cracked and in pieces but please don't give up on me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-_

She closed her eyes in frustration. "Let's go home."

Inside of his chest something seized. "Ma-master? You are mad..." _You failed her.  
_

Though she retorted saying that she was not mad, he didn't hear it. Walking was still a challenge from being dizzy, so she helped him manage. But he hated it, all the walk back to the station, he hated it. She didn't enjoy herself. She didn't have fun. She wasn't happy and it was his fault _._ At the moment she had to help him walk because he was too weak to do that on his own. Yeonho would have preferred if it was a walk to the gallows instead.

The bus ride home was uncomfortable, he kept spilling out ceaseless apologizes and it only furthered her aggravation. Yet she never took it out on him, which was the worst thing. She would compassionately tell him not to apologize and even to take care of _himself_ first. But how could he when she was so unhappy with him? He didn't deserve to take care of himself because he had ruined this excursion for her. When they were back home, the tension rose to a new high and the already shot nerves in his body couldn't take it.

"Just get angry at me. If it makes you feel better...!" This was what he ended up saying, but he wanted to scream: _D_ _o it! Do it already, do it, please just get it over with, I don't want you to be angry anymore!_

"Stop talking and just go to bed. You'll be better tomorrow, right?" Whatever tone Eri used, its meaning was lost as the words themselves lodged in his ears. He wished that Eri would just strike at him, he could handle that, but this torture was new. Babbling out apologizes didn't even make her want to hurt him. Because if she struck him, or cut him, or burnt him then maybe-maybe she wouldn't be angry enough to leave. As it stands though, it hurt him more that she refused to part with her contempt.

There was the impression that she was going to say something more, however, she paused, closing her mouth and letting whatever the message had been die on her lips. That Eri didn't give him her anger or words drove the fact home that she was disgusted. It scared him.

"I'm sorry, master. I'll be a nicer boy." Yeonho said, in a final attempt to make amends or at least trigger the release of her disappointment.

"Stop and close your eyes."

He obeyed. Of course he would obey. She could have said _slit your throat and bleed out on the floor_ and he would have done it.

"Okay..." and a second later, a thought resurfaced, one that hovered above all things. To calm the spike in his pulse, Yeonho asked, "Master... even when I close my eyes, you won't go anywhere, right?"

_Oh God, what if she doesn't answer, what if she's already gone, what if she left me-_

A familiar voice answered, "Hmm?"

Unable to keep his fear from getting the best of him, he opened his eyes a crack, enough to see her standing by the bed. He tried to keep the waver out of his voice as he asked for confirmation that she wouldn't up and abandon him right there. "I mean... you won't just disappear or something like that...? You won't leave my side, right?"

The pause was long enough to send his pulse racing in fear once again, she gave a placating smile and said, "Of course. I'm not going anywhere." It didn't calm him fully, yet when she sat on her desk and stared at him with gentle eyes, it helped. Gradually, sleep pulled at his body, exhausted from the days events and mind wracked with tiring thoughts made the decent into slumber a quick one. Yeonho drifted off with the last image of his beloved owner gazing at him, smiling.

When sleep consumed him and his breathing pattern became calm, Eri's face fell. Light amber eyes traced the still figure lying on her bed, conflicted emotions in their depths. It was hardly perceivable at first, when they were at the amusement park together. Poor Yeonho looked so sick and frightened, she felt awful for making him get on the ride. He should have been more open about the things he dislikes. And yet somehow... it kindled something. An itch. A niggling little sensation in the deepest part of her brain that ought to remain hidden. Not wanting to humor the dark idea, she forced herself to ignore it. If she told herself that it was neglected, then maybe it would stay hidden.

For now, she watched the sleeping boy.

* * *

 

Hauling herself out of the bed, Eri made towards the kitchen where the delicious aroma of breakfast waited for her.

The cook lately was the blond boy, who hovered close to her at all times. However, today, there were no rabbit shaped eggs (thank goodness, that was getting old) on the table and in its place a wonderful assortment of french toast, pancakes and biscuits accompanied by bacon and small sausage patties. It looked fantastic.

Turning to look over his shoulder, the man with light brown hair flashed her a smile. "Morning. The rest of the food will be done here in a second, go ahead and help yourself."

She offered him a return smile. "Thanks, Tei. Wow- it looks _so_ good! Have you been up long making it? You could have slept in."

"I was already up. Plus, I figured everyone was getting tired of eggs by now."

Eri nodded with such enthusiasm that the chef chuckled.

It was then that the rest of the dolls joined her at the table, excluding Yuri who was still primping in the bathroom. Lance in his traditional manner was subtly impressed, by making a comment that the selection looked larger than usual. Red bombastically praised the 'Commander' for his hard work in preparing the meal. And Yeonho...

"Thanks. Tei." He said with a forced smile. Ignoring the remark, Tei's interest was instead on their owner, whose expression of disapproval hit too close for comfort, even though it was directed at Yeonho. Never had he seen her be so openly cold to the boy. The exchange caused the figure to stiffen in fear, trying to back pedal through his slip, "I-I mean it, thanks- Tei! I'm just not very hungry. It looks so good though!"

Saved by timing, Yeonho looked over as the door to the bathroom opened and Yuri emerged in a haze of steam. Only the bath towel was draped around his waist and the rest of him exposed for everyone to see. He strutted out like a model on a catwalk, no shame or reluctance to show off. Unaware of the squabble occurring in the kitchen, he marched out with a sigh.

"Darling," he said to Eri, not noticing the way she pointedly stared in the opposite direction, "I think you need to start getting different conditioner. Split ends are an abomination."

"I don't have split ends." Defensively answering him in the opposite direction.

"No, but this one doesn't say the pH value, meaning that it's probably not the right level for all hair. Which can lead to split ends. Companies usually boast about such things, it's a selling point. There's this one brand that's used in hair salons and-" Yuri paused. The uncomfortable air lingering in the dining area finally caught his attention. He placed one hand on his hip and gestured questioningly towards the assembled group with the conditioner. "Oi, what's the deal with you guys?

Tei shrugged. "It's nothing. Go get your clothes on, you're embarrassing our owner."

With a sway of his body, he moved a few inches nearer to Eri, who still glared firmly at the opposite wall.

"Hmm? What's embarrassing about looking at such a work of art?"

There was a creak as the chair Tei had been sitting in slid, he stood up. "If you go don't go change right now, I'll empty your half of the closet into the trash and you'll have to put on some of my stuff."

" _Your_ unattractive clothes? I think not." Grimacing, Yuri all but sprinted towards his and Tei's shared room.

But satisfied by his reaction, Tei smiled and sat back down. Any stressful air remaining was dissipated by the sudden entrance and exit. They continued eating, though when she wasn't attentive, Tei would steal a glance at her. One that was a mixture of confusion and surprise. There was more to the depths of her leer than it seemed, that cold look held a savage want in the background. He knew that look. God, did he know that almost hungry desire in the distance. The thing that contaminated him to his core and made him unworthy, he had caught for a fraction of a second in the expression of the owner.

Maybe... maybe she wasn't so sacred and pure as he thought. Was that good or bad?

* * *

 

Up.

He stared up.

Vacant, red eyes endlessly stared up. Towards the grey-blue sky that offered large drops of water at every moment, a constant splattering against his face. But he didn't care. Nothing mattered any more.

Yeonho knew he was no longer needed. Eri hadn't replied to any of his messages, she hadn't waited for him, and had gone out with her friends. In despair he turned off his phone, he didn't need to hear her say it to know that he wasn't wanted. Eri... she held his purpose in her hands. The only reason he was here at all was because of her and she had grown weary of it.

 _You failed her._ His mind scorned him, Y _ou promised you'd really try this time, didn't you? You'd really give her your all. But it wasn't enough. You aren't enough. You were never enough. She's left you to rot and you deserve it. Pathetic.  
_

It was a foolish thing, that he never managed to control his tears. Yet now, when he wished for them, they refused. Rain served as a substitute, the trickling droplets falling from his face and onto already saturated clothes. In this downpour, he'd found a solution. Since he was not wanted or needed, he would slip away quietly from this life that he hadn't earned. There was any number of human illnesses that could be inflicted from staying out in the near icy rain, right? Maybe one of them would be kind enough to rid him of this still alien body.

 _Coward._ _You couldn't bear to be discarded like that again, so you chose to do it yourself?_

There was no box for him this time, no journey with the vague hope that someone would find the mercy to lift up his marred body again. No. He was just going to be in the rain... and disappear. Off a ways, he heard wet footsteps sloshing. Unsurprising. It was raining very heavily after all. Any sane person would be inside hiding from the deluge. A shiver ran through his body, this precipitation was getting worse. Though his mind felt clouded from a quickly rising fever, the numbness in his arms and legs provided a brief moment of satisfaction. He felt like fainting and lowered his head.

Good.

The steps came closer and stopped in front of him.

"Yeo-Yeonho?" The girl asked him. She seemed in disbelief.

"...Oh, master..." Dare he look up, to face the person he had failed? But he did, because her tone implored it.

Grey turned to black as an umbrella blocked out the sky above him. Eri leaned her cover over him, trying to keep him from getting wetter than he already appeared, clothes darkened and stuck to his frame from the rain.

"...master." He echoed, softer. Yeonho cursed that his plan had been halted, by Eri no less. She was going to get sick out here in the rain, she never took great care of her health anyway - but she shouldn't be out here. Especially not for him. Using the strength he had, Yeonho tried to lift himself from the pavement where he had been sitting. He stumbled. It surprised his owner enough that she dropped the opened umbrella and tried to keep the boy from hitting the pavement.

Oh no, why did she do that? Without the protection from the rain, she quickly became saturated as well. He wouldn't be able to even tolerate himself if she got sick.

"How long were you here?! You're completely soaked..." Eri laid a hand on his forehead. "You! A fever...!"

The frail blond could tell from her voice, she was upset. He couldn't even stand properly and here she was, helping him again when he wished that she would have just let him be.

She called a cab, supporting Yeonho to be best of her ability. Regardless, he gave a weak smile when he saw her. He'd never be able to understand why Eri cared so much, after all, he did nothing of value for her. He only caused her worry and grief whenever they were together and unneeded stress at the academy. But still she had come for him, she hadn't forsaken him even when he felt that he deserved it.

"Thank... thank God." He croaked out weakly, "That you didn't abandon me... I'm glad..." Trailing off, he felt the weight of his body for the first time. It seemed so heavy, so unwieldy. Meanwhile, the taxi arrived.

* * *

 

Lance and Red argued while leaving, but eventually left for the pharmacy for some medication. Usually, there would be something around the house to help with fever and pain, but they were unable to find it. Though it should have bothered her, Eri put it to the side as there were more pressing matters to deal with. Primarily, Yeonho.

Due to standing for who knows how long in the heavy rain, the boy had made himself sick. His already fair complexion was damn near ghostly, which concerned her. A dry, scratching cough, high fever, and intense body chills made him incapable of doing anything other than shiver in the bed. She sat on the side of the bed, running fingers through damp hair in an attempt to soothe him. He'd never been sick before and he was still getting used to being human, this must be terrifying for him, Eri thought.

"Is there anything else you need? Yeonho?"

In a small, tremulous voice he answered. "...I'm cold."

"...I'll go into the other room and get more blankets. Wait here, okay?"

"...don't go." His voice was thick with tears and terror. Feeling this poor was unusual to him, so how was he to know what the difference was between dying and being sick? He'd never experienced either. The shallow breathing turned quick in fear when she rose from the bed.

As she stood, a pale hand feebly held onto her sleeve. "I'll be right back with the blankets, okay?"

"Please... don't go." Tired. He was so tired. If he fell asleep while he was sick, was it over? Was that it? He didn't know. The tears that had been choking his voice finally overflowed as she left the room. He was alone.

Reminded of the silent eternity spent in a dusty box with only his faults and thoughts keeping him company. Yeonho had thought that the ache, the deep-seated ache and emptiness of abandonment had long since been forced into a confined area of his soul. He thought maybe he could pretend it hadn't happened at all and that everything was fine. But it came rushing back like a stampede as soon as the door closed. Soundless rivulets coursed down his cheeks as exhaustion drew his eyes shut.

A few minutes passed before Eri came back to her room, holding in both arms a veritable mountain of comforters and woolen blankets. "Yeonho, I brought blankets - huh?"

The boy slept on her bed, his breathing shallow but regular. Thank god, he was asleep. Eri went to the bed and set the blankets beside him, careful to not wake the motionless figure. Instead of feeling pure relief that he was more comfortable, a familiar sensation crept in the back of her thoughts. She felt... weird.

For this person had such perfect features. A kind, sensitive face. Expressive eyes. Soft, thin hair. Skin free of any blemishes except-

Eri rolled up his sleeves gently, so he wouldn't be disturbed. And marking the limb from wrist to shoulder were sharp lines of scar tissue, left from his previous owner. The person who owned Yeonho before she did must have treated him poorly for this many cuts and gashes to have healed over. It disturbed her, though not in the way she would have expected.

These were scars from someone else on her doll.

Her boy.

Her angel.

Her living, breathing doll that looks to her with love and reverence for every action. Yeonho started to stir.

"Ah...Master...?" He cracked his eyes open sleepily.

Beside him, sitting on the corner of the bed was his owner. "Ma-master?"

The air in the room felt uneasy. Stretching forward, Eri extended an arm towards him in silence.

"Master... you're mad." He cast his eyes towards the ground. He didn't move as she delicately took his wrist in her hand and examined it. This silence between them said enough, but he added to it in a tone of resignation, "If master... wants to..."

 _If it makes her happy._ Yeonho chided himself for being so deluded in thinking that he could escape this. Eventually, he knew this had to happen. That was how owners were, he didn't hate them for it. Not when it was his fault. If he had been a better person, if he hadn't been so weak, then maybe things would have turned out differently. Yet he'd brought this upon himself for not being the perfect doll. There was also relief because he knew pain, he could handle it. Maybe if Eri found enough pleasure in this she wouldn't ever leave him.

Her expression was hard to read. She wanted to be appalled by both of their behaviors, but this slithering, dark itch that wrapped around her head, which she'd tried so hard to keep in check, began to show. Yeonho was always so kind, he would be devoted regardless of what transgressed.

"These scars..." Eri said without emotion. She wanted to erase them and what they represented.

"They're from a long time ago. They're ugly, aren't they...?" 

As she didn't reply, Yeonho swallowed nervously. It dawned on him that this is what he found traces of at the amusement park that day. A swirl of sympathy and savagery. He hadn't seen this in his previous owner... he hadn't seen _that_. The other girl had a swift temper but it didn't look this... ravenous.

Eri thought to herself, _No. Maybe, maybe what I want is to_ replace _them._

He realized then, no one else was home. The house was silent.

It was in that moment where Eri's grip on his wrist tightened painfully. "Ahh..! Master?" He yelped in surprise.

She got up from sitting and made her way fully onto the bed, wrenching his arms up until they were bent above his head. Nails digging into his skin almost to the bleeding point. Yeonho felt the heat of her breath against his ear as she leaned too close to him, murmuring,

"Sorry, I'm like this because of...you."

* * *

 

He noticed. He always noticed.

The other dolls may have chosen to ignore it, or were too dense to see it, but he noticed it. Tei never had the luxury of ignorance. Something was wrong with him, the blond one. They were both used dolls, having been forsaken by their previous owners and miraculously given another chance by Eri. So in a way, he could relate to Yeonho more than anyone. It also meant he trusted him the least. They never discussed it but he remembered back when he was a doll, that Yeonho had scars across much of his arms and some of his body. No one goes through that and comes out entirely sound. He knew that personally.

Unlike him, Yeonho had never felt ashamed of his scars. He thought that he deserved them but they didn't ruin him. What a nicety that must be. However, after the incident where he became ill from the rain, he was different. Eri had simply told him that being sick must have scared Yeonho too much, but he didn't believe it. Having a fever doesn't make someone go from obsessive to mindlessly obedient in a day. When their owner was around, everything looked fine. The guy would smile and laugh, be courteous and friendly with everyone. But when she left the room or went to bed, his expression melted into discomfort.

"Thanks for helping me dry the dishes." He said to the figure standing on his tip-toes to put a large plate up in the cabinet. Tei noticed a few marks on his wrist that he couldn't recall seeing back when they were just dolls. He asked hoping to get more to work with. "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

There was clatter as he dropped the plate, thankfully onto the counter instead of the floor. It didn't shatter.

"What!? What do you mean?" Yeonho answered quickly, turning around and rolling his sleeves back down.

"It looked bruised."

"Oh! I-I must have hit it on something at the academy."

"Catch it on a desk or chair?" Tei offered.

Yeonho looked relieved. "Yeah."

When he narrowed his eyes at the nervous boy, Yeonho added in a panic, "It's fine! Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Alright." Tei went back to washing a troublesome pot that had food cooked onto the bottom.

The easy out he had provided so Yeonho wouldn't have to go into details worked. He didn't need to ask for specifics. Chairs don't leave bruises that look like the grip of fingertips. Trying to get information from him was near impossible, on a good day. If he demanded to know what had happened, either Yeonho would start crying or Eri would suspect and neither of them sounded like a good option. This was starting to give him a headache. He had the pain relievers hidden in his room he could take, though.

* * *

 

Red. Not the boy, but the color, swirled in the sink before vanishing down the drain. Yeonho winced as he pressed the cold washcloth against the side of his jaw. Hopefully, this would keep some of the swelling down. There was a gash on the inside of his mouth from when he had accidentally bit it when she slapped him. It perplexed him why it would not stop bleeding, it didn't even hurt that much. He spat out another load of pinkish saliva and blood into the basin and watched it disappear the same.

It was better than when he was a doll, Yeonho told himself. He couldn't even take care of what injuries happened to him then, but at least he could keep it from aching too badly now.

The area still felt tender underneath the cloth but maybe it wouldn't bruise. He didn't want the others to notice. Tei probably already knew. Lance would figure it out the quickest after him. Yuri might just ignore it and Red would overreact and try to play the hero. What bothered him was if they started asking about it. Pressured by the other boys, Eri might get mad. And if she was mad-

No. He was worrying about nothing. It was nothing, really. If he took care of the swelling then none of that would happen and if he listened to Eri completely, this wouldn't have occurred in the first place.

His owner was out at the moment, having dinner with her absentee parents who dropped by for a quick visit to their daughter. He should be happy for her and yet...

What if she was better off with her real family? Her own flesh and blood instead of with them? Maybe she'd been tired of living with her dolls and wasn't ever coming back. Oh God, this _family_ of theirs was a joke. How could he have thought that they would -that _he_ would- be enough for her? Stupid, he was so stupid.

Tears sprung up in his eyes at the thought. She was _everything_ and he needed her. Yeonho wished that she would come home, or fight with her parents and never want to see them again. And yet he was nervous for a different reason, too. What would she be like after her meeting? How could he keep Eri happy if he didn't know what she was thinking? He could sort of predict what she felt when they were together but now it was all up in the air. Eri had been frustrated with him before she left but maybe it was different after having a chat with her parents, maybe it brightened her up.

Yeonho wrung out the washcloth and put it in the laundry bin. He would wait outside for her when she came home, that way he'd be the first to see her. He was so happy even to see her, that it was worth it. It would all be... worth it. Outside, on the step, she'd surely come back if he waited. Wait. That was all he had to do was just _wait._

* * *

 

__When was she coming back?_ _

 

_She had to come back, right?_

 

__It's been hours._ _

 

* * *

 

A cab pulled away after it allowed it's passenger to depart. Eri walked towards the door when she saw a person sitting slumped on the concrete outside.

"Yeo-Yeonho?" She asked inquisitively. The boy's ruby eyes lit up immediately.

"Master!" Leaping up from his seat, Yeonho wanted to run to her but unsure of her mood he hesitated.

Smiling, she was the one who approached him, raising a hand to pat his head affectionately. When he flinched, Eri frowned and instead cupped his cheek with her palm, turning his head to the side. The area was still a little inflamed from earlier and her brows creased in worry.

"Oh God, Yeonho. I had no idea." She sighed remorsefully, "But you shouldn't have been so clingy. You know how rare it is for my parents to visit. I had to go. You always doing that when I'm about to leave."

"I'm sorry."

"Is everyone else asleep?" Looking up at the darkened windows, she presumed they all went to bed.

"I think so. I wanted to wait up for you."

"That's sweet of you, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to!"

Eri smiled again, "Let's just get indoors. It's too cold out here."

He nodded in agreement, rubbing his arms to get some warmth back into them. After opening the door for his owner, Yeonho looked outside. An unknown part of him was drawn to examine the night sky, it beckoned and he glanced up at the full, luminous moon accompanied by pin prick stars. The ethereal skyscape gave him the feeling that something was amiss, that something more was supposed to happen. A missed opportunity.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Her voice rang from inside.

"Oh, sor-sorry master."

* * *

 

Yuri had gone out of the house with a wink and a smile.

Lance had an indepth meeting for government regarding what they were to do with the festival.

Tei said he might have to cover Zion's shift.

Red was rehearsing for the play.

He had already decided to read tarot cards for the festival, so there was less to do on his part than usual. Yeonho and Eri sat together on the couch, completely bypassing the required reading for the tests and exams. On the screen was some sort of action hero show, one of Red's favorites. They watched it with vague interest, not really invested in the plot. Eri stood up with a sigh at the commercial break, heading towards the kitchen.

"Master? Is something wrong?" He asked, nervous.

"No, I'm just getting something to drink. Want something?"

"I can get it for you!" Yeonho started to stand, but his owner gave a wave of the hand in dismissal.

"I'm already here, don't worry about it."

"But I-"

"Yeonho." Her voice dropped. "I _am_ capable of getting things myself."

He felt the normal dread that always occurred when she got mad at something he said. The dark haired girl looked at him, or rather through him, as if he were not there. Mad cacophonies of hurt rang out when that icy gaze passed over him. His breathing quickened and a strangled sob teetered halfway out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, master. I just wanted to help... I'll be-"

" _Nicer? Better?_ " Eri sneered.

In a panic he left the couch and took a few unsteady steps towards his owner. Trembling fingers reached to grab the fabric of her sleeve, to convince himself that she was here and everything was fine and that he could fix it when-

A sharp pain caused him to stagger backwards, reversing the progress he had made in Eri's direction. It made his vision blurry and his eyes watered of their own accord. As his sight cleared, he saw motion. She shook her head in negation to some internal conversation.

"Why do you always make me do this?" She asked no one in particular. Eri brushed past him and headed towards her room, he tried feebly to stop her.

"I'm sorry!" Yeonho cried. "Please, master, I'm sor-"

Interrupting him, Eri turned around to face the shaking boy, whose face was reddening from crying and growing redder still from being struck.

"Shut up. I- just go to bed and leave me alone." She turned the knob of her door and shut it loudly behind her.

* * *

 

Some odd hours later, Tei quietly walked into the house, taking off his shoes at the door. It wasn't terribly late, but Eri must of have been tired and made Yeonho go to bed early. Creeping past the sofa, the brunet noticed Yeonho's slumbering form was curled into a ball and tense.

The light under Eri's door was still on, she must be writing in her diary. He knocked politely,

"Eri? May I come in?"

"Tei? Sure." A muffled voice responded. As with as little noise as possibly, he opened and closed the door behind him.

She looked up from her diary, closing it protectively. "How was work?"

He shrugged. "Good enough, I guess. Nothing too terrible."

"Glad to hear it... so, what'd you want?"

Tei paused, resting his hand against the side of his face in thought. "Things have been odd between you and Yeonho lately, haven't they?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"I think we both know what that implies, Eri."

There was a pause before she replied with a level voice. "What do you intend to do about it?"

"Nothing. You know I will support you... no matter what, right?"

She smiled, not as a warm and loving expression, but as a shark smiles upon seeing an inert form floating motionless in the shallows. And she received the same back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think a dating sim about dolls would be all sparkles and dress up until each of them has a tragic back story and a huge degree of self-loathing. Apologies for any/all typos and errors found, I've gone over it a few times but I will always end up missing some.  
> -2P.


End file.
